Saint Seiya Rainbow
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Sete Drabbles com vários casais do Fandom de Saint Seiya. Cada um inspirado em uma cor do Arco-íris.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertecem e sim a Masami Kurumada. Se me pertencessem... acho que seria só um pouquinho mais yaoi!!

**Casais**: Milo e Camus, Aiolia e Shaka, Hyoga e Shun, Shiryu e Seiya, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, Saga e Kanon e Dohko e Shion

**Classificação**: Shonen Ai, Romance

**

* * *

**

**Saint Seiya Rainbow**

Sete Drabbles com vários casais do Fandom de Saint Seiya. Cada um inspirado em uma cor do Arco-íris.

* * *

**1. Vermelho: Milo e Kamus**

Milo sabia da baixa temperatura da Sibéria, mas não pensou que seria _tão_ ruim. Quis correr, mas a neve não deixava. Pensou que morreria antes de chegar na cabana alguns metros a sua frente, mas esqueceu disso ao ver uma sombra caminhar no interior da casa. Segundos depois, batia desesperado na porta.

Kamus ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o individuo com o triplo de sua largura habitual, devido as roupas que usava e sorriu.

Ao ver aquele raro sorriso emoldurado pelo cabelos ruivos, Milo puxou os cachecóis que envolviam seu pescoço e cobriam sua boca.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**2. Laranja: Aiolia e Shaka**

Aiolia saiu frustrado da Sexta Casa... pela sétima vez. Tudo porque não pudera avisar que viajaria. Imaginou que talvez jamais fosse perdoado, ainda assim elaborou um plano.

Mesmo temeroso, Aldebaran chamou Shaka à sua casa pedindo conselhos sobre incensos e até gostara deles.

Desconfiando, mas sem paciência para questionar, Shaka seguiu o taurino até a Segunda Casa. Quando voltou se perguntou se entrara na lugar errado. Lenços e tecidos alaranjados decoravam sua casa com uma faixa enorme entre eles:

"Estive na India e lembrei de você"

Shaka cobriu a boca aberta com as mãos e Aiolia sabia que estava perdoado.

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**3. Amarelo: Hyoga e Shun**

Shun puxou Hyoga pela mão, rindo abertamente depois de descer da Montanha Russa. Mesmo um pouco enjoado, ele sorriu ao ver o quanto Shun está se divertindo após se machucar tanto.

No fim da tarde, quase todos os brinquedos do parque foram visitados e só restara a Roda Gigante, de onde podiam ver o sol se pôr no horizonte.

- Olha Hyoga, o céu está da cor dos seus cabelos. É muito bonito.

- Antes era um defeito... ser loiro, eu digo.

- Para mim, nunca foi.

E quem olhasse para aquele carrinho, veria apenas um casal beijando-se com carinho.

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**4. Verde: Shiryu e Seiya**

Shiryu caminhou ao lado de um Seiya completamente emburrado e aborrecido por ter que andar tanto. Quando finalmente param, Shiryu faz o mais novo sentar-se no chão a beira de um riacho.

- Queria te mostar o quanto é fresco e verde aqui, Seiya. Estás muito estressado.

- Não estou estressado, impressão sua Shiryu... mas tem algo que me deixaria mais tranquilo, mesmo sem verde.

- E o que é?

- Feche os olhos.

Seiya encostou seus lábios nos do Dragão que recuou espantado. Segundos depois, sorriu e puxou Pegasus para seu colo, beijando-o com um pouco mais de entusiasmo.

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**5. Azul: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite**

Máscara da Morte já havia quebrado metade do pátio de treinamento e ninguém, exceto Afrodite, chegava perto dele. Temeroso pelos próximos dias, o pisciano implorou ao Mestre que deixasse os dois "escaparem da concentração" um pouco e foram liberados... escondidos.

Deitado na areia observando o namorado emergir no mar sabia que ele estava mais calmo.

Máscara voltou e se deitou ao lado de Afrodite, beijando-o carinhosamente.

- O mar está bom?

- Não tanto com você tão longe. Me deixa mergulhar em seu mar agora?

Dite sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço de Cancêr, pemitindo que ele mergulhasse no seu mar.

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**6. Anil: Saga e Kanon**

Saga deu três saltos mortais antes que a perna de Kanon pudesse atingi-lo. O outro gêmeo gritou e saltou ao encontro do irmão, que segurou mais dois socos e depressa revidou o ataque, evitados com igual eficiência. Ambos pularam para longe um do outro encarando-se através dos espelhos espalhados pela Terceira Casa.

Segundos depois pularam ao encontro um do outro e se acertaram no ar. Saga caiu de pé e ouviu o choro de Kanon.

Correu até o irmão e tirou do bolso um lenço anil. Limpando o sangue do irmão, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido que ficaria tudo bem.

Dedicada à Littu!

oooO Saint Seiya Yaoi Oooo

**7. Violeta: Dohko e Shion**

- Nos perdemos?

Dohko assentiu e puxou Shion para debaixo de uma árvore, onde a tempestade parecia mais amena. Vendo-o tremer, retirou o próprio casaco cobrindo-o na tentativa de protegê-lo do frio, embora também tremesse.

Percebendo a bobagem que ele fez, Shion tentou devolver o casado, mas Dohko não aceitou. Então encostou-se ao chinês, cobrindo ambos com o casaco, enquanto o calor dos corpos fazia o frio diminuir.

Shion abraçou o casaco violeta com afinco. Lá fora chovia muito, mas o casaco infantil não cobria seu corpo. O Mestre chorava em silêncio para que ninguém no Santuário escutasse seu lamento.

**FIM!**

* * *

Nota:

A ideia paras essas Drabbles partiu de um desafio que eu nunca cheguei a participar, mas escrevi em meu BLACK NOTE e resolvi digitá-las agora, em plena madrugada. Como deve ser, cada fanfic tem **exatamente** 100 palavras.

Vermelho e Anil são dedicadas à Littu, especialmente Anil, que foi escirita para ela.

O que acharam? Reviews serão eternamente bem vindos!


End file.
